


will you take me?

by banhbao



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, based off an exid song, fluff-ish i guess??, idk this is my first time posting a fic give me time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banhbao/pseuds/banhbao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>♪ will you take me home? i can walk, its okay if it gets a little cold, all you've got to do is hold my hand tight~</p>
            </blockquote>





	will you take me?

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend listening to the song this was based off of while reading !!
> 
> https://youtu.be/rwY48e0gFpk
> 
> tbh this fic came from me listening to this song on repeat for 4 consecutive hours

Yachi stared at the locker room door, waiting for Shimizu to finish changing. She didn’t really mind waiting, she was usually nervous being in the same vicinity of her intimidatingly beautiful co-manager in general, and even more so when she’s changing out of her uniform. 

Hinata and Kageyama decided to stay a lot later today, spiking ball after ball. It wasn’t that Yachi disliked tossing balls for them, in fact she loved seeing Hinata get riled up after successfully hitting one of Kageyama’s tosses, but she was often too scared to be by herself in the pitch black winter night, which was usually when the duo finished up. 

Hinata usually walked her to the subway station, but since practice ran late today, the next train wasn’t for another hour so Shimizu offered to walk her home. 

Yachi could see her breath as the breathed out the cold winter air. She was freezing and had forgotten her jacket in her classroom. The doors were all locked so she had no other choice but to face the cold in nothing but the white buttondown of her uniform. 

She looked back at the door, her feet rocking back and forth, hands clutching the straps of her bag. She let out a small sigh, the cloud of air that came out temporarily blocked her vision. 

The sound of the locker room door opening caused her to jump back. She quickly collected herself and looked up at the raven haired beauty in front of her. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Shimizu smiled, causing Yachi’s cheeks to turn red. 

“It’s alright! I didn’t mind!” Yachi smiled back, she squeezed her hands together anxiously, hoping Shimizu wouldn’t notice that she was blushing. 

The two made their way down the lowly lit street. Yachi normally would’ve felt anxious but having Shimizu by her side made her feel safe. Shimizu was always by her side protecting her, whether it was from stray balls, advances from other players, or her own nerves from time to time. 

Yachi, for a while, was distracted from the bitter winter cold, but one particularly strong breeze sent a sharp chill down her body. She shivered and started rubbing her arms to try to generate warmth. 

“Did you forget your jacket?” Shimizu questioned, noticing the blonde’s state. “Here you can use mine.” Shimizu took off her jacket and handed over to Yachi. 

“I’m fine! You don’t have to go out of your way for me! Plus you’ll get cold too..!” Yachi protested, as cold as she was she didn’t want Shimizu to suffer in her place. 

“I’m fine, I’m not that sensitive to the cold, plus I think you’re turning a bit blue.” Shimizu giggled and draped the jacket over the shivering girl next to her. 

Yachi quickly thanked Shimizu and slipped her arms through the jacket, the subtle scent of vanilla mixed along with something floral that she couldn’t quite put her finger on entered her nose. 

_So this is what she smells like._ Yachi couldn’t help but think to herself. _It’s nice._

The jacket was a bit big on Yachi, it went past her skirt and the sleeves went past her hands. Seeing the small blonde in her jacket made Shimizu giggle. 

“You look cute.” Shimizu stated, making Yachi’s face turn a bright red. 

Now that she stopped focusing on the cold Yachi looked up at the scenery around her, it was times like these she was glad she didn’t live in a big city. The air was nice and clean, the stars were bright and scattered across the sky, there were a couple fireflies flying around illuminating the otherwise dim street. 

“It’s pretty isn’t it? The stars I mean. It’s not often I get to see them at night.” Shimizu sighed dreamily and looked over at Yachi, smiling sweetly.

“Yeah, it’s nice.” Yachi smiled back. She lifted up her finger to point out a certain cluster of stars. “There’s the big dipper.” She motioned. “Those stars form the handle and those there form the bowl.” She used her finger to trace the constellation. 

“Oh I see it now.” Shimizu nodded after she looked back up, following Yachi’s fingers. “Are there any more?” 

“I only know the big dipper...” Yachi blushed. There goes her only shot to impress Shimizu. “My mom showed me when I was little and now whenever we’re able to look at the stars we always have a competition to see who could find it first.” Yachi giggled, reminiscing back on the few times she was able to beat her mom, four times, she counted. 

“Well you found it before me if that counts. I never really tried to find constellations, but now I’ll think to keep my eye out for this one. I’ll think of you when I do.” Shimizu smiled again. Yachi’s eyes immediately lit up. The thought of Shimizu thinking about her excited her. 

The two walked side by side for a while, Yachi without thinking had moved closer to Shimizu and didn’t notice how close she was until their hands lightly brushed each other. Yachi jumped up, her face was red and she quickly apologized. Shimizu just giggled and nodded saying that it was fine. 

A few minutes later they arrived at the front of Yachi’s apartment building. Yachi took off Shimizu’s jacket and held it in her hands. 

“T-thanks for the jacket. And for walking me home…” Yachi blushed while handing over the jacket. She really enjoyed the walk home and was sad it didn’t last longer. 

“It’s alright. It might be cold tomorrow morning so you can keep it and give it back at practice tomorrow. I don’t mind.” Shimizu gave another smile and pushed the jacket towards the blonde.

“I’ll see you tomorrow! And be careful walking up!” Shimizu walked away waving with a bright smile on her face that caused Yachi to blush yet again. 

Yachi clutched the jacket in her hands tightly. The anxiety had left her body and was replaced with another feeling, _warmth._

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt make them hold hands despite the lyrics in the description im sorry. 
> 
> this was the first fic i decided to publish so im sorry if its a bit boring or a few things are off i didnt really read it over ;o;
> 
> im working on a longer tsukkiyama fic but im not going to post it until i have at least 2 chapters finished so if u for some reason enjoy my writing then look forward to that? anyways im done talking bye!~


End file.
